Interglossa
A Interglossa é uma língua construída auxiliar proposta pelo matemático Lancelot Hogben em 1943. A maioria de suas palavras são derivadas do grego, com uma gramática baseada no inglês, chinês e pidgin. Em 1963, Hogben propôs outra língua auxiliar, o Essential World English, baseada no Basic English, e abandonou a Interglossa. Em 1981, porém, Wendy Ashby e Ronald Clark fizeram algumas reformas na interglossa e a relançaram como Glosa. Fonética e escrita A Interglossa usa o alfabeto latino sem diacríticos, com as seguintes observações: *''ae'' = /e/; *''c'', ch e q'' = /k/; *''ph = /f/; *''rh'' = /r/; *''th'' = /t/; *''x'' inicial = /z/ *''x'' em outras posições = /ks/; *''y'' = /i/. No início das palavras não se pronuncia a primeira consoante de grupos como ct-, gn-, mn-, pn-, ps-, pt-, exceto no prefixo "pseudo-". Todos os polissílabos terminam em vogais. A sílaba tônica é a penúltima se a palavra termima por vogal (billEta, permIto), mas a antepenúltima se termina com duas vogais: (nEsia, orientAtio). Morfologia O autor não usa nomes tradicionais (substantivo, verbo etc.) para classificar as palavras e propõe outra nomenclatura. Todas as palavras são morfologicamente inalteráveis. Pseudônimos Há 11 pseudônimos, dos quais 4 relacionam-se aos pronomes (mi = eu , tu = tu, na = nós, mu = vós, plural). O pseudônimo su, equivalente a "que", inicia orações dependentes (subordinadas). #mi (eu, seu) #tu (tu, teu) #na (nós, nosso) #an (ele/macho, seu) #fe (ela/fêmea, seu) #re (isso/coisa, seu) #pe (ele/ela/pessoa/alguém/qualquer um) #mu (eles) #auto (si mesmo) #recipro (um ao outro) #u (que/quem/o qual/cujo) Partículas Há 6 partículas interrogativas, imperativas, negativas e comparativas. #peti (por favor, imperativo) #que (por acaso, interrogativo) #no(n) (não) #iso (igualmente, igualdade, identidade) #major (mais, maior) #minor (menos, menor) Substantivos Há 396 substantivos, mas o autor inclui nessa categoria apenas os nomes de coisas concretas. Os substantivos não têm casos nem plurais e qualquer um deles pode funcionar também como adjetivo. Substantivos genéricos Substantivos genéricos são abreviações de substantivos normais que são usados para formar compostos, funcionando na maioria das vezes como sufixos. #pe/persona (pessoa) #re/res (coisa) #ca/cameri (câmara, quarto, compartimento) #do/domi (casa, construção) #fa/fascio (grupo, conjunto, coleção, fornada) #fi/(fila) (corda, filamento, arame) #ru/instrumenti (ferramenta, instrumento) #li/lithi (pedra) #lo/loco (lugar, território, região, localidade) #ma/materia (material, substância) #me/mechani (máquina, aparato, mecanismo) #mo/mobili (móvel) #te/texti (tecido, pano) #va/vasa (vaso, recipiente, jarro) #ve/vesto (roupa, veste) #zo/zona (anel, cinto, laço) Verboides Há 20 verbóides, palavras que podem funcionar como adjetivos verbais e substantivos abstratos, dependendo da posição na frase, mas cuja função principal é de verbo. #acouste / audie (ouvir) #acte (agir) #balle (enviar, jogar, lançar) #date (dar, conferir) #detecte (encontrar, descobrir, detectar) #dicte (dizer, comunicar, exprimir) #eque (ser) #esthe (experimentar, sentir) #facte (fazer, construir, manufaturar) #ge (particípio passivo) #gene (conseguir, adquirir, receber) #habe (ter, possuir) #kine (ir, vir, mover-se) #mote (pôr, deslocar, mover, tremover) #perde (perder) #reacte (reagir apropriadamente, atender, responder) #stimule (evocar, estimular, influenciar, inspirar) #tene (manter, reter, conservar, suster) #tracte (puxar, arrastar, ingerir) #vise (ver, olhar, visão) Artigos Há 29 artigos. O autor chama de "artigo" palavras gerais e numerais que têm a função de predicar a pluralidade ou singularidade dos substantivos. Gerais #u(n) (singular) #plu (plural) #oligo (poucos) #pan (todos) #poly (muitos, numerosos) #singulo (cada um) #geno (um tipo de, tal, alguns) #mero (uma parte de, um pedaço de, parcialmente) #solo (apenas um, isoladamente, sozinho, o único) #holo (inteiro, completo, completamente) #mega (muito, grande, grandeza) #micro (pouco, pequeno, pequenez) #quo (interrogativo) #satio (o suficiente, suficientemente, suficiência) Numerais #mono (um) #bi (dois) #tri (três) #tetra (quatro) #penta (cinco) #hexa (seis) #hepta (sete) #octa (oito) #nonnea (nove) #deca (dez) #centi (cem) #kilo (mil) #myria ou million (milhão) #hemi (meio) #zero (zero, nenhum) Amplificadores Há 417 amplificadores, ou seja, palavras que funcionam como adjetivos, preposições e advérbios. Tempo #anni (no ano, anualmente, anual, ano) #chron (em, quando, cronológico, ocasião/tempo) #di (no dia, diariamente, diário, dia) #duro (ainda, persistentemente, persistente, contínuo) #eo (na manhã de, de manhã, manhã) #hespero (na tarde de, de tarde, tarde) #hora (na hora de, horariamente, horário, hora) #mensi (no mês de, mensalmente, mensal, mês) #mini (minuto) #nocti (na noite de, noturnamente, noturno, noite) #nu(n) (agora, presente, presentemente, tempo presente) #post (depois, subsequentemente, subsequente) #pre (antes, previamente, prévio) #seci (segundo) #tem (durante, enquanto, período, intervalo, duração) Lugar #a(d) (para perto de) #antero (em frente de, em frente, anterior, frontal) #apo (par longe de, para lá, para fora, além) #boreo (ao norte de, setentrional, norte) #contra (oposto, encarando, obversamente, obverso) #dextro (à direita de, à direita, direita) #epi (sobre, na superfície de) #e(x) (de, de onde, daí) #extra/ecto (fora, externamente, externo, exterioridade) #hypo/infra (abaixo de, inferior, inferioridade) #in (dentro, internamente, interno, interioridade) #inter (entre, interveniente) #laevo (à direita de, à direita) #latera (ao lado de, lateralmente, lateral) #littora (na borda de, na borda, limítrofe) #meridio (ao sul de, ao sul) #meso (no meio de, a meio caminho, médio) #occidento (a oeste de, ocidental) #oriento (a leste de, oriental) #para (aqui, ora, presente) #peri (em torno de, ao redor de, circundante) #retro/dorsi (atrás de, posterior) #supero (acima, superior) #tele/ultra (longe de, à distância, remotamente, remoto, distância) #topo (em, onde, ali, posição, situação) #trans (através, do outro lado) Associação/Relação #allo (ou exclusivo, alternativamente, alternativo) #anti (a despeito de, apesar de, contrariamente, contrário) #causo (por causa de, porque, causal, causa) #cleisto (inclusive, compreensivamente, inclusivo, inclusão) #comparo (em comparação com, comparativamente, relativamente, comparativo, relativo, comparação) #conditio (se, no caso de, dependendo de, condicionalmente, condicional) #congruo (correspondente a, adequado, apropriado, adequação, adaptação) #de (de, a respeito de, concernente) #digito/indico (apontando, indicando, indicativo, indicação) #functio (para, útil, funcional, função, utilidade) #harmono (de acordo com, consoante, acordo, harmonia) #homo (como, similarmente, semelhante) #metro (na medida em que, quantitativamente, quantitativo, quantidade, medida) #minus (sem, faltando, deficiente) #pendo (pendente de, suspenso, suspensão) #per (por meio de, por esse meio, desse modo) #plus (em adição a, e, adicional) #postulo (se, no caso de, supondo que, supostamente, suposto, presumível, suposição, postulado) #pro (por, em nome de, em favor de, favoravelmente, favorável) #proximo (perto, aproximadamente, aproximado, aproximação) #sequo (com o resultado de, de modo que, consequentemente, consequente, consequência, resultado, conclusão) #syn (com, em companhia de, e, presente) #tacto (tocando, em contato com, contato, toque) #tendo (pretendendo, com o objetivo de, intencionalmente, intencional, tendência, intenção) #verso (para trás, inverso, reversão) #vice (no lugar de, vicário, substituição) #volo (antes, preferivelmente, desejoso, desejo, preferência) Auxiliares #debito (dever, corretamente, apropriadamente, próprio, apropriado, dever, obrigação) #espero (esperar, esperançosamente, esperançoso, esperança) #hedo (gostar, gostosamente, contente, feliz, prazer, alegria) #moro (estar acostumado com, habitualmente, usualmente, habitual, hábito, costume, uso) #necesso (precisar, necessariamente, necessário, essencial, necessidade) #permito (poder, ser permitido, por permissão, permissível, permissão) #pheno (parecer, aparentemente, aparente, aparência) #posso (poder, ser possível, possivelmente, possível, possibilidade) #poto (poder, ser capaz, potencialmente, capaz, capacidade) #preparo (estar pronto para, de prontidão, pronto, prontidão, preparo) #proto (começar a, incipientemente, incipiente, começo, origem) #tentato (tentar, tentativa) #duro (continuar) #tendo (ter a intenção de) #volo (querer, desejar) Sintaxe A interglossa pretende ser uma língua isolante. A ordem das palavras é sempre Sujeito Verbo Objeto (SVO). Palavras modificadoras são acrescentadas depois da modificada, o artigo antes do nome, advérbios antes dos objetos. Essa ordem não é modificada em hipótese alguma. Uma fórmula geral para todos os tipos de orações e sentenças: :(1) Vocativo (se houver) seguido por dois pontos, por exemplo: ::* Na parenta in urani: = Pai Nosso (que estais) no céu ::* Pan proletari de geo: = Trabalhadores do mundo :(2) Particula interrogativa, imperativa ou de ligação (se houver). :(3) Sujeito. :(4) Verbóide. :(5) Objeto direto e indireto com os qualificadores que os acompanham. Em relação aos objetos direto e indireto ou instrumental, a regra da precedência é que o mais curto dos dois (considerados os qualificativos) vem primeiro. Vocabulário Com poucas exceções, os vocábulos da interglossa são baseados em raízes não mutiladas de palavras que hoje pertencem ao vocabulário de todos os países nos quais se difundiram a tecnologia e a higiene moderna. O significado a elas relacionado não é necessariamente o dado por um dicionário grego ou latino: é o sugerido pelas palavras internacionais correntes nas quais ocorre. Menos de uma dúzia são abreviações. Espécimes Pai Nosso: Na parenta in Urani; na dicte volo; tu Nomino gene revero. Plus tu Crati habe accido; plus u Demo acte harmono tu Tendo epi Geo homo in Urani; Na dicte petitio: Tu date plu di Pani a Na; plus Tu acte pardo plu malo Acte de Na; metro Na acte pardo Mu; Su acte malo de Na. Peti Tu non acte dirigo Na a plu malo Offero: Hetero, Tu date libero Na apo Malo. ---- * U domi; su pre gene gravito; habe mega palaeo * A casa que caiu estava muito velha. * Un anthropi; su pre dicte re; non habe bio * O homem que disse isso está morto. * Un anthropi; mi pre vise; non habe bio * O homem que vi está morto. * Un anthropi; na pre dicte de; non habe bio * O homem do qual estávamos falando está morto. * Fe pre dicte a mi mega longo historio * Ela me contou uma história muito longa. * Mi date credito de bibli pan amico-pe de mi. * Estou emprestando o livro a todos os meus amigos. Referências Hogben, Lancelot T. Interglossa: a draft of an auxiliary for a democratic world order, being an attempt to apply semantic principles to language design. Penguin, 1943. Ligações externas *Vikipedio (Esperanto) - Intergloso http://eo.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intergloso *Artificial Language Lab: Interglossa http://www.rickharrison.com/language/interglossa.html *Interglossa (transcrição parcial da obra original)http://www.kafejo.com/interglossa/index.htm *Interglossa (transcrição parcial da obra original) https://sites.google.com/site/interglossa1943/contents